Of the Moon
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection all about Remus Lupin. Some chapters will be pairings, and some will be gen. Written for 100 word prompt collection challenge. [34] RemusRegulus. Remus can't deny his feelings.
1. Short-Lived (RemusLily, JamesLily)

**Title:** Short-Lived **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily, James/Lily  
 **Warnings:** Infidelity  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,102  
 **Summary:** Remus's hope that their relationship would last was short-lived.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** Prompt - 1. Tasty

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Jason - Write about someone betraying someone they love.

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Cubchoo - Bronze - (object) Teddy Bear

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies - Extra Credit - Write about something that is short-lived. **Prompt -** Remus/Lily

 **2016 Multi-School Tournament:** Prompt -(object) School Books

 **The Ten Pairings Challenge v2:** Remus/Lily

* * *

Remus gives her the teddy bear. She smiles brightly, and for a moment, he forgets everything around him. This is Lily—a girl he had a crush on since third year. He kept quiet about it, very much aware of James's feelings. He liked to believe he was loyal, and he would never go after a girl one of his best friends liked.

Still, he couldn't take his eyes off of her throughout the years. The way she hugged her school books close to her chest. The way she licked her lips when she ate something particularly tasty. Everything about her fascinated him.

And then suddenly, in sixth year, James came to him and told him to go for it with Lily.

Remus, of course, played dumb.

James just stared Remus down. "I see the way you look at her. And she looks at you too. I don't like it, but if the two of you have feelings for each other, I don't want to be the reason you two are apart. And I know you won't make a move if you feel like it's a betrayal to me. I give you my permission. Lily is a great girl, and she could make you very happy. Go for it."

Remus was touched by the sacrifice James was willing to make, and he didn't hesitate to take his advice.

And a week later, Remus and Lily were RemusAndLily. A couple. Remus had never been so happy.

And now, nearly two months since they started dating, Remus is still so happy. Everything about Lily makes him happy. Lily knows about his secret, and still, she wants to be with him. He's positive that they will make it. If him being a werewolf doesn't scare her away, nothing will, right?

Wrong.

He's so naive. He should have known better than to get comfortable. Nothing lasts forever, and his hope for a happily ever after with Lily is short-lived.

Remus might not be the most observant person, but he does notice when Lily starts distancing herself. And he notices when James looks for reasons to never be in a room alone with him.

One day, he turns to Sirius and asks, "Do you know what's going on with James?"

Sirius shakes his head, his grey eyes troubled.

And funnily enough—despite the fact that Remus knows James tells Sirius everything—he believes Sirius truly doesn't know. Sirius doesn't act guilty or shifty at all. All Remus sees on Sirius's face and in his body language is genuine confusion.

Remus takes a deep breath. He knows if he's ever going to find out what's going on, he needs to ask James and Lily himself.

He doesn't get the chance to before the truth hits him in the face, though.

Sirius and Remus are walking towards the doors that would lead them to the Quidditch Pitch when sounds of kissing are heard from a nearby alcove.

Sirius smirks and waggles his eyebrow suggestively at Remus, but Remus simply rolls his eyes, ready to move on when a feminine moan catches his attention.

He gulps, frozen to his spot. He _knows_ that voice.

Remus doesn't want to see it, but he knows he has to face the truth. It's now or never.

With a purposeful stride, he walks towards the alcove and stops at the sight of Lily kissing another guy. And it's not just any guy either.

Remus isn't the one who says something.

"James?" Sirius asks, aghast, as he steps in front of Remus

Lily and James spring apart. They look guilty at Sirius before their eyes zero in on Remus, who's motionless behind Sirius.

"Remus—" James and Lily start together.

Remus shakes his head, turns, and is ready to flee, but Lily's strong voice stops him.

"Wait! Please."

"Why should he?" Sirius sneers, angry on Remus's behalf.

"Stay out of this, Black!" Lily orders.

Sirius doesn't back down, but then again, he never does. "You're cheating on Remus with someone he considers one of his best friends, and you have the nerve to tell me to stay out of it! You've done enough damage, so stay away from him!"

Remus closes his eyes, touched by Sirius's passionate defense. "Padfoot, it's okay. Thank you, but it's okay." He faces Lily with hurt amber eyes. "What do you want to say?"

"I love you. I really do, but—"

"No," Remus interrupts. "You don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't have kissed James. You wouldn't have been doing it for who knows how long. And if you cared about me, even if only as a friend, you would have been honest and broken up with me before you moved onto James. But you couldn't even do that little bit."

"Remus..." James hesitantly begins.

Remus turns eyes that have hardened considerably onto James. "And you... I thought you were the greatest friend ever when you gave me permission to go for it with Lily, but you were just biding your time, weren't you? Was your blessing part of some elaborate plan to finally get her? Did you even care about hurting me, or did my feelings just not matter at all to you?"

James took a step forward. "How can you ask me that? Remus, I love you like a brother. I never meant for anything to happen with Lily, but it did. I can't take it back, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't magically make everything better. You could have been honest, but you chose to sneak around. It would have hurt, but finding out because you told me versus walking in on it would have been so much better. And now, I'm not sure I can be friends with either of you because neither of you cared enough to be honest. And if you couldn't be honest about this, how I can trust either of you in the future?"

Sirius places a hand on Remus's shoulder. "James, I'll always be your friend. We're brothers in all but blood, but right now, Remus needs me, so you might not see me much outside of the dormitory for a while."

"Sirius, you don't have to—" Remus starts.

"I know," Sirius interrupts, "But I want to. James and Lily have each other, and you have me."

Remus forces a smile on his face. "Thank you."

Both of them walk away from the newly discovered couple. Remus truly doesn't know if he'll ever forgive them for this betrayal, but he doesn't want to be angry at them forever. How can he move pass it, though? He just doesn't know.


	2. Choose (RemusSirius)

**Title:** Choose **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 566  
 **Summary:** Remus's pride and jealousy gets in the way.

 **Notes:**

 **The OTP Boot Camp Competition:** Round 2 - THEME - Angst - Relationships are hard. Period. It's not always going to be sunshine and rainbows! When the going gets tough, that's when will see how strong the relationship is. **Location –** Bar

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** Prompt - 2. Obscene

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Arachne - Write about pride as a downfall

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Gurdurr- Silver - Write about a witch or wizard who doesn't want to go on to do a normal wizarding career, but instead wants to do something more mundane, such as working in construction.

 **The Ten Pairings Challenge v2:** Remus/Sirius

* * *

Remus shook his hand as he watched Sirius work behind the bar. He didn't understand why his lover wanted to work at this place so much. He could have been an Auror or Quidditch player. He could have even worked at the Ministry if he wanted to, but he chose a job some magical people would consider boring.

And Remus hated Sirius having this particular job. His amber eyes narrowed on a woman who made obscene gestures, ones that were combined with sultry looks. He clenched his hands into fists as Sirius outrageously flirted with the brunette slut.

Did Sirius even care that he was flirting with someone right in front of his boyfriend?

Remus gritted his teeth when a man joined the pair, a tanned hand reaching out to playfully yank on Sirius's curly black hair.

Sirius's hearty laughter did it for Remus, and the werewolf marched over to the way too comfortable trio.

"Do you mind if I interrupt?" Remus asked, a phony smile pasted on his face.

The woman smirked. "I actually do mind, so go away. We're busy."

Remus glared at the woman. "Well, sorry to tell you, but I don't really care if you mind. I would like to talk to my _boyfriend_ alone." He made sure to stress 'boyfriend,' but the guy and girl both didn't seem to care that Sirius was taken.

In fact, all they did was throw triumphent looks at Remus as they sauntered away from the bar.

"Jealous, Moony?" Sirius asked, a teasing lift to his voice.

"Very," Remus growled. "I'm sorry that I don't feel like watching my boyfriend flirt with everything that moves."

"I'm just working," Sirius defended himself, his eyes losing some of the joyfulness.

"I thought your work was cleaning the bar and making drinks. Where in the job description does it say you should flirt with the customers?"

Sirius leaned closer to Remus, so no one would overhear them. "I'm supposed to make it so customers want to come back, so I _am_ doing my job. You need to relax. It's just flirting. It doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe not to you, but it does to me. It's disrespectful to me, especially when I'm being forced to watch the show. And the ones you flirt with think it means something. And I want it to stop. Better yet, I want you out of this job. You're better than this."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I like this job, and I'm not quitting just because you're unhappy about me flirting while working. You need to trust me and know that it's never going to go beyond harmless flirting. If you can't trust me—trust _us_ —then we won't work. So tell me. Do you trust me?"

Remus straightened his spine. Trust? This wasn't about trust. It was about respect. "Let me ask this. Me or the job. Which one do you choose?"

"Remus, I love you, but I also love the job. And I never thought I'd find a job that I love. I don't want to lose you, but I won't quit, so I guess what happens to us is totally up to you. I'm sorry."

Remus swallowed. "I guess I've got my answer."

He turned around and walked out of the bar without looking back. His pride wouldn't let him look back. Sirius made his decision, and Remus made his own decision.


	3. Nothing Left to Do (RemusGinny)

**Title:** Nothing Left to Do **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 793  
 **Summary:** Everything is finally resolved, just not in the best way.

 **Notes:**

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Ginny/Remus

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** Prompt - 3. Farm

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Atalanta - Write about Ginny Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies - Task - Write about a strong desire to have child, and an event that occurs because of this. **Prompt –** (Emotion) Longing

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Kricketot – Bronze - (action) Feeling awkward whilst holding hands.

* * *

Ginny should be working today, but she had something more important to do, so she farmed off some assignments to some underlings at the Witch Weekly office.

Remus had been avoiding her lately, and she was sick of it. She knew when she decided she wanted to be with Remus, things wouldn't be all sunshine and roses. Remus was complicated, and he was even harder to love because he felt like since he was a werewolf, he didn't deserve love. Ginny was forced to deal with insecurities that ran rampant, but she put up with it because she did love him.

She would sacrifice almost _anything_ for Remus, but there was one thing she couldn't deny herself, no matter how much she loved the man.

She found him in the den, and he looked up with a smile from his manuscript. "Leaving for work, Gin?"

She raised her eyebrows. "No. I took a personal day." She didn't tell him why, but she knew she didn't need to.

He stiffened in his seat and averted his eyes, seeming to suddenly find the manuscript to be the most interesting thing in the world. "Any particular reason why? You aren't sick, are you?"

Ginny sighed sadly. "No, I'm not sick, and you know that. I also think you know why I'm home. We need to talk and work things out."

"There's nothing to talk about," Remus refuted sternly, still refusing to look up and meet her eyes.

"Nothing to talk about!?" Ginny exploded, forgetting her earlier resolution to remain calm. "How about you deciding for the both of us that we weren't going to have kids. I didn't get a say in that, and as your equal partner, I think I should have a say. Don't you?" she asked dangerously.

Remus finally looked at her. He stood up, his amber eyes flashing.

And Ginny knew the fight was on.

"Yes, you may get a say, but _I_ also get a say, and if I don't want kids, you can't force me to change my mind."

Ginny held the tears back. It was way too soon to cry. "And what about me? I come from a big family. I always thought I would have _at least_ two kids. And most likely more than that. And now you're telling me no kids? We have to at least talk about it."

Remus walked to her. "I understand why you want kids, but can't you understand why I _don't_ want them? Any child I have would be hated simply because I'm a werewolf. And we don't know how a biological child would be affected by the full moon. And the only time I've ever been around a baby was when Harry was less than a year old. Even if I wasn't a werewolf, I never thought of myself as the fathering type."

"You can learn to be the fathering type. There are a lot of people out there that are parents that shouldn't be parents. At least you would love your child unconditionally, and you have no way of knowing how your lycanthropy would affect a baby. You shouldn't let the what-ifs scare you. Please, think about it. A baby made from the two of us. A child that would have my athleticism and your intelligence. A child with my red hair and your amber eyes. He or she would be beautiful and absolutely perfect, no matter what. Just think about it," Ginny pleaded.

Remus took her hand, and held it between his two much larger ones.

Ginny suddenly felt very awkward, holding hands with her husband, as if it was a goodbye.

"I did think about it, and I obviously can't give you what you want. Maybe... Maybe you should go be with someone who can."

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

Remus brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "I love you, too. That's why I have to let you go. I want what's best for you, and that's to be able to have a child with someone who loves you just as much as I do, someone who wants to be a father as much as you want to be a mother, and that's never going to be me."

Ginny had been right. This really was a goodbye. "So, that's it? We give up? After all of the fighting we did with my family to get them to accept us, we just give up."

"What else is there to do? Neither of us is ever going to step down on this."

Remus was right. Ginny would never stop wanting a child, and she knew Remus was firm in his decision to never be a father.

There was nothing left to do but walk away.


	4. Never Give Up (RemusPansy)

**Title:** Never Give Up **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Pansy/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 422  
 **Summary:** Muggle AU. Remus once again tries to be noble.

 **Notes:**

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Pansy/Remus

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** Prompt - 4. Hat

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 15. (emotion) Miserable / 52. (dialogue) "We spent a beautiful night together and I haven't heard from you since."

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Kakuna - Platinum - Write about Pansy Parkinson.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** 44\. (dialogue) "I've been busy." (5 points)

* * *

Pansy watches him take off his hat. She waits until he's comfortable at his table, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, before she pounces. "Hello, Remus," she murmurs.

He looks up, eyes wide. He stares at her face, an unreadable emotion flickering in his eyes. She isn't sure what he sees when he looks at her, but Pansy knows what she's seeing.

He's miserable. Good. And she hopes it because of her. She has always been the one to have sex and then ditch the conquest. Pansy isn't used to being the ditchee. And she doesn't like the feeling.

"Pansy," he breathes.

She steps closer to the table and crosses her arms over her chest. "I could beat around the bush, but I'm going to cut to the chase. We spent a beautiful night together and I haven't heard from you since. And I think I have the right to ask why. So, why? And you better have a good answer," she warns.

"I've been busy," Remus tries.

His slumped shoulders and expressive eyes give him away, though.

"Liar," Pansy lightly accuses.

Remus looks down at the table, his fingers twirling around the rim of his mug. "Maybe, but you're better off without me. Trust me."

Pansy finally walks completely to the table and sits across from her. "Maybe and my parents will definitely agree that I'm better off with someone my own age, versus someone their age."

"So go," Remus orders weakly, still avoiding her eyes. His shoulders shake silently as if it's taking everything in him to suppress his tears.

Pansy's hardened heart cracks just a tiny bit. Only Remus can do that to her. "I'm not going because even if I would be better off with someone my own age, my heart chose you for some reason. You're the first person I met that I actually want to have a relationship with, and I'm not going to ignore my heart's desire, no matter how unusual we'll look to other people. I want you, and I won't give up until I wear down your defenses."

Remus finally looks up. "I'm going to hurt you."

"Maybe," Pansy agrees, "Or maybe I'll hurt you. Or maybe we'll simply hurt each other. At least we'll be together, though. Get ready for the fight of your life. I'm a lot more determined than you, and you won't be able to say no forever."

She smirks. Sooner or later, Remus _will_ give into her. It's a promise to herself that she will keep.


	5. Relax (Marauders gen)

**Title:** Relax **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus, James, Sirius, Peter  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 460  
 **Summary:** Remus gets visitors while in the hospital wing.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** Prompt - 5. Ask

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 13. (emotion) Exhausted / 35. (object) Broomstick

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Elgyem - Bronze - (creature) House Elf

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** 49\. (genre) Hurt/Comfort (10 points)

* * *

Remus looked at the house elf. "Thanks, Tippy."

Tippy bowed. "Does Sir Remy need anything else?"

He swallowed. His body ached, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and go to sleep. "Nah. Just want to be left alone, so I can rest."

Tippy bowed one last time and with a pop, he was gone.

Remus allowed his eyes to drift close, but before he could succumb to his dreams, he heard laughter getting louder.

He startled a bit, his eyes opening wide. He attempted a smile. "James, Remus, Peter, why are you guys here?"

James and Sirius placed their broomsticks against the wall.

Sirius smiled. "Well, we were on our way back from Quidditch practice and Marlene told us you were here. What happened?"

Remus looked down at his lap. Truthfully, he was there because the full moon was in a couple of days and his body was tired and aching. Sometimes, it was worse before the full moon than it was afterwards. He couldn't tell that _that_ , though. He looked up with what he hoped was a normal expression on his face. "Just feeling sick."

Peter stepped back. "Sick? It's not contagious, is it?"

James and Sirius glared at Peter.

"Of course it's not contagious," Sirius growled.

James rolled his eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Are you sure that's all it is?" he asked, eyes boring into Remus, as if he was trying to get Remus to do or say something.

Remus swallowed. "Of course that's all it is. What else would it be?" He hoped they didn't notice the slight shake in his voice. If they asked about it, he would just explain he was tired. He was sure they would believe that because he was tired. He wanted this conversation over with so he could sleep.

Sirius stepped closer to Remus on the bed. Peter followed nervously. "Remus, you know you can tell us anything, right?"

"Right, but there's nothing to tell."

James, Sirius, and Peter shared looks before they nodded.

"Okay," James said, standing up and clapping a hand on Remus's shoulder. "We'll leave and let you rest."

"Just remember, we're here if you need to talk," Sirius reminded him.

Peter waved before he scurried out of the room.

When Remus was finally alone, he closed his eyes, but his mind wouldn't stop working, and his body wouldn't relax. _'They were acting weird. Like they know my secret. But that's not possible. They couldn't know.'_ He thought about it some more. And out loud, he asked, "Could they?"

He didn't receive his answer until two months later when his friends surprised him with their Animagi transformations. Remus really had the best friends in the world.


	6. Determined Attraction (RemusLavender)

**Title:** Determined Attraction **  
** **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** Slight sexual content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 615  
 **Summary:** Lavender won't stop until she gets what she wants.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** Prompt - 6. Tall

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 49. (dialogue) "Unless you haven't noticed, I'm a woman now! I wear a bra!"/ 59. (location) Broom/Supplies Closet

 **The Ten Pairings Challenge V2:** Remus/Lavender

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Beldum - Bronze - Write about two people feeling 'magnetically' attracted to each other.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** 42\. (dialogue) "No! I won't let you." (5 points)

 **Caesar's Palace:** Challenges by the Dozen - Write a fic about your favorite character. (2/3)

* * *

Remus was just walking along a corridor, a small smile on his face. He never thought he would be allowed at Hogwarts again as a professor, but he guessed being a war hero canceled out the fact he was a werewolf.

Whatever the reason he was suddenly allowed to be near children didn't really matter. He truly loved teaching, and he was glad to be back at his home. He missed it.

As he passed a slightly open door, a hand shot out and grabbed him. He gasped and looked around as the door slammed shut, closing him in a room with a very determined Lavender Brown. "Um, where are we?"

"A Supplies Closet," she answered simply, her eyes moving up and down his tall frame.

He gulped at the predatory look in her eyes. She had made no secret of her interest in him when she took over as Charms professor, but up until now, he had done his best to never be alone with her. "Why are we here?"

"Because I'm sick of you avoiding me, when all I want to do is press my lips to yours, and touch every inch of your body," she murmured sultrily.

He stiffened—in more ways than one—but he tried to regain control of the situation. "Lavender," he began, only to be interrupted.

"Don't even tell me you're not interested. I can sense it." She tapped her nose.

Even though she wasn't a werewolf from Fenrir's attack, she still had some wolfish attributes, including her sense of smell being better than a normal human's.

Remus closed his eyes and decided to try to go for honesty. "Lavender, you're a very attractive girl. Of course my body responds to you, but that doesn't mean we should _act_ on it, does it?"

Lavender's eyes flashed. "A girl? Unless you haven't noticed, I'm a woman now! I wear a bra!" She lifted her shirt up, unashamed of him seeing her in that way.

He closed his eyes even though he got peek of her deep red bra. "Lavender!" he exclaimed, scandalized.

"What?" she asked. "I want you, and I will have you." She sounded so certain.

He opened his eyes, glad, and a little disappointed, to see her shirt back down. "No! I won't let you," he argued, even as he felt himself weakening in the face of her determination.

Lavender placed a hand on Remus's chest, curling her fingers over his pectoral muscles. "Really? Because you want me as much as I want you. The only difference is that I'm not fighting our attraction. Why are you?"

Remus tried to think of an answer as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. "Um..."

Lavender smirked. "Exactly." And she pressed her lips to his, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth.

Remus moaned, but he couldn't fight this need any longer. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled Lavender impossibly close to her body, feeling her breasts against his chest.

She hooked her right leg around his waist, and his hands went beneath her arse, lifting her up, so she could wrap both of her legs around him, His erection rested right against her pelvis, and she thrust a bit, delighting in his groan of desire. She stopped kissing him to whisper huskily in his ear. "I want you so bad. I've fantasized of you putting me over your desk and taking me right then and there. A supply closet will have to do, though." She reached between them and unbuttoned Remus's robe.

Their eyes met, and she shivered as his amber eyes locked onto her. Her persistence was about to pay off in the best way possible.


	7. Later (Remus & Harry gen)

**Title:** Later **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus, Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Summary:** Remus wasn't ready.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 7\. Mere

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 60. (location) Hogwarts Express / 7. (word) Confession

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** 24\. Write about depression (20 points)

 **Caesar's Palace:** Challenges by the Dozen - Write a fic about your favorite character. (3/3)

* * *

Remus looked at his hands. He was on the Hogwarts Express, and soon, he would be joined by many, _many_ students. He tried to not let it bother him, but a baby face with the most beautiful emerald eyes flashed through his mind.

He knew why he was nervous. He would be seeing Harry Potter for the first time since before James and Lily's deaths. Since before the small family went into hiding.

And it wasn't even mere nervousness that had him so fidgety. It was guilt as well.

He remembered right after his best friends' deaths. Not only were James and Lily dead, but Peter was also killed by their other best friend, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban as the one who killed all of them—directly and indirectly.

Remus had been heartbroken. His family—his _pack_ —was Gone. Dead. The only one left from the makeshift family was little Harry Potter.

And then Albus came to him, telling him that in James and Lily's wills, it was written that if Sirius couldn't take Harry for any reason, Remus was the one next in line to become Harry's guardian.

But Remus had been depressed. He had been lost without his family. His wolf was hurting him even more, knowing it lost its pack. How could he take care of a young baby? So sadly, he pushed Harry back into Dumbledore's arms. "I can't take him. Give him to someone else."

It was only later that he came to regret it when Dumbledore told him the Dursleys had Harry. Remus had never met Petunia, but from the stories Lily told, he knew she hated magic. And he had sent Harry to his fate.

Even so, Remus never tried to get him back into his care. He just was never ready to be the guardian that Harry needed.

Remus wondered how Harry had fared in the environment. Was he happy? Did he know love? Or was he verbally abused because of something he couldn't control? Remus swallowed passed a lump. Did Harry even know any happiness?

Remus didn't know what kind of confession he would end up making to Harry when they finally met face-to-face. Would he tell Harry the truth, or allow him to believe Remus never had the option to take him in?

It was easier to allow him to believe the latter, but was it the right thing?

Remus didn't know, and he wasn't ready for the confrontation.

And that was when Remus looked out of the window and saw what he knew had to be Harry—hair just like his dad's—so he feigned sleep, just on the off chance he ended up in Remus's compartment.

And when the voice came, he knew fate was throwing the two of them together. He wasn't ready, though. So, he kept pretending to be asleep, hoping to stave off the inevitable. Their meeting would come sooner or later, and although it was cowardly, Remus chose it to be later.


	8. Normal Day (Remus & Sirius gen)

**Title:** Normal Day **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus, Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 313  
 **Summary:** Remus knows just how to handle Sirius.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 8\. Lunch

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 58. (location) The Great Hall / 36. (dialogue) "You look like hell." / "Yeah? I just got back."

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** D33. Write a boys only story (girls cannot be mentioned at all)

* * *

Remus didn't notice him when he first entered the Great Hall. He did notice when Sirius sat down in a huff at the table. He looked at the lunch laid before him, but instead of digging like he would have normally, he rested his hand on his arms with a heavy sigh.

Remus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the sight of Sirius's dramatics. "You look like hell," he remarked wryly.

Sirius raised his head up with narrowed eyes, obviously not finding anything that funny. "Yeah? I just got back."

Remus rolled his eyes. Only one th brought this side of Sirius out. "Really? So who dumped you this time?"

Sirius glared at the werewolf. "I wasn't dumped. No one, and I mean _no one_ , dumps Sirius Black."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Sirius nodded emphatically.

"Fine. Who did you mutually decided to stop seeing?"

Sirius pouted. "Frank Longbottom."

Remus tilted his head. "Really? I never thought of Frank as your type."

"Everyone's my type."

"Why did Frank dump you?" Sirius narrowed his eyes again, and Remus hurriedly corrected himself. "I mean, why did you mutually break up?"

Sirius went back to pouting. "He likes someone else. I didn't ask who, and I don't care who."

Remus bit his bottom lip. "Well, knowing you, there will be someone new that you will begin salivating over by the end of the day."

Sirius sat up straighter. "You know. You're right. Why should I mope over Frank when there are so many other wizards to choose from? Let's see." He looked around the Great Hall. "Who will be the next lucky guy?"

"Lucky? Unlucky? It's a fine line between the two," Remus deadpanned.

Sirius ignored him, too focused on his personal mission to find the perfect boyfriend.

Remus shook his head. It was just another day in the life of Sirius Black's best friend.


	9. Truth ((RemusMarlene)

**Title:** Truth **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 513  
 **Summary:** Remus is given a chance.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 9\. Strong

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 56. (location) Quidditch Pitch / 31. (object) Striped Scarf

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** D11. Write about a wild dream

* * *

Remus stared at her as she sat on the bleachers next to the Quidditch Pitch. Her red and white striped scarf was around her neck, warding off the cool air.

He swallowed nervously. Marlene always seemed so strong, so impenetrable, but right then, something seemed to be bothering her. It felt like she needed comfort instead of being the one to give comfort.

Although Remus liked to believe he was a good friend, he wasn't the one who usually offered the comfort, but for Marlene, he would step out of his comfort zone.

He walked up the bleachers and smiled when she looked at him.

Her eyes seemed to clear. "Remus," she breathed huskily.

Her voice sent shivers up and down his spine. Only Marlene could do that to him. "Hey."

He sat down next to her, and they were silent for a moment. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Remus took comfort in her mere touch. Finally, Remus decided it was time to talk. "Your mind seems millions of miles away."

She looked at him. "I'm not upset, so you can relax your pretty head. I'm just confused about this dream I had."

Remus raised his eyebrows, leaning slightly closer. "Dream? Was it a good dream?"

She smiled and leaned even closer, their noses brushing. "It was odd. And a little wild."

Remus flushed at the way Marlene licked her bottom lip. "Wild? How?" he gasped, aching to kiss her but denying himself the ultimate pleasure.

"Well, there was me and an animal. I think a wolf. He was running through the forest, and I was riding his back. I wasn't scared or anything. In fact, I seemed to be enjoying myself as I held onto his fur. What do you think it means?"

Remus backed away, physically and a little bit emotionally as well. Remus thought he knew what it meant even if he didn't want to believe it. Somewhere, deep inside Marlene, she knew what Remus was, and her dreams were trying to tell her what her subconscious had already figured out.

If Marlene did realize what the dream meant, what would that mean for the two of them? Would Marlene-and-Remus because Marlene and Remus? Two separate entities never to be paired together again?

He needed to try to stop Marlene from figuring out the truth.

"I'm not sure."

Marlene's eyes looked sad. "Really? Too bad." She abruptly stood up.

Remus stared at her with wide eyes. "Why is it too bad?" he asked, not moving to stand up.

"Because I was hoping you would finally trust me enough to tell me the truth, but I'm starting to realize that's never going to happen. And I have to ask myself this. How can I love someone and date someone that doesn't trust me with his biggest secret?" She looked down at her feet for a moment before she met his eyes again. "The answer is simple: I can't."

And Remus watched his biggest fear become a reality. He watched Marlene walked away from him, and his heart shattered.


	10. Crossroads (RemusBarty)

**Title:** Crossroads **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Barty  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 489  
 **Summary:** Barty has a magical way with words.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 10\. Key

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 9. (word) Future / 47. (dialogue) "Evil and smart." / "Fear it. Embrace it."

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** D3. Write about a Death Eater turning to the light or an Order of the Phoenix member turning dark who didn't in canon. (so not Snape or Wormtail, for example)

 **The Ten Pairings Challenge v2:** Remus/Barty

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 5 - Clam (470-530 words)

* * *

Remus always thought Barty was the key to his future. There was something about the Slytherin that simply drew him.

Of course, none of his friends knew about his association with Barty. They'd never understand why he liked a slimy snake so much.

So, Remus kept his feelings and relationship a secret. And despite Barty's Slytherin status, he didn't worry about his lover being inherently evil. After all, his father was a respectable member of the Ministry. Surely, Barty Crouch Jr. would follow in Barty Crouch Sr.'s footsteps, right?

Still, somehow, he was pulled under with Barty. His lover joined the one who killed anyone who didn't follow his ideals.

And he knew exactly what to say to get Remus to think about joining.

"Remus, Love, you're a werewolf, and you'll never be accepted or treated like an equal. The Light will always fear you and see you as nothing more than a mindless beast."

Remus, not yet convinced, crossed his arms. "And you think your Lord will be any different?" he scoffed.

Barty wasn't stupid enough to promise total equality. "Maybe not completely, but he promised rights for your kind. You'll be able to have a job. You'll be allowed basic healthcare. Something the so-called Light will deny you."

Remus hated himself for even thinking about it, but Barty did have a point, and he nearly clammed up at the truth of it all. "Barty..."

"I love you," Barty whispered. "Please, I don't want to meet you at wandpoint, but I can't turn my back on my Lord. Why stay with a side that will never give you even basic human rights when we can be together on the right side?"

Remus swallowed. He thought about the fact that the only reason he was allowed to go to Hogwarts was because his condition was a secret. "My friends accept me," he weakly argued.

"Do they really accept you? Or do they merely tolerate you because you're the best at Charms, and their pranks wouldn't be nearly as good without your brilliant mind."

Remus never thought he would be in this position, but what Barty said made sense to him. No one else accepted him as a child. Why would the Marauders so easily accept him, unless it was to utilize his brain?

Barty cupped his cheek. "I love you, and I'll never use you like that. I'll forever love me. Stay at my side forever. Please."

Barty's words were working their magic. He couldn't help the breathless chuckle. "You've actually managed to make me think about joining a group that murder. Evil and smart."

Barty smirked. "Fear it. Embrace it."

Remus pulled Barty's lips to his for a searing kiss. He hadn't answered Barty with words, but he knew his kiss was a promise to follow his lover to the ends of Earth. Even if the ends of Earth included a Dark Lord bent on a Pure-blood Society.


	11. Safety First (Remus & Poppy gen)

**Title:** Safety First **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus, Poppy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 411  
 **Summary:** Remus is forced to face the ultimate humiliation.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 11\. Cooling

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 17. (action) An older student or teacher handing out contraceptives / 12. (emotion) Nervous

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** A8. (word) flash

* * *

Remus pressed a hand to his forehead, wiping the sweat. He was never nervous when he went to the Hospital Wing, but considering the reason he was going today, he felt that a little nervousness was allowed, and even expected.

He swallowed when he walked in and saw Madam Pomfrey. His eyes flashed when he realized all of the beds were not empty. In fact, two beds were occupied—by a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. That made him even more nervous, and he hoped they wouldn't overhear him.

Madam Pomfrey smiled pleasantly when she noticed him standing in the doorway. "Mr. Lupin, what may I do for you?"

"Um..." Remus stuttered.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to him and pressed a cooling hand to his forehead. "Are you sick? You feel a bit warm."

"I'm not sick," he muttered quietly. His eyes cut to the beds where the two other students were looking at him curiously. "Can I talk to you in your office?"

Madam Pomfrey had a knowing look in her eyes, and he wondered if he gave himself away. "Of course, Mr. Lupin, I always have time for one of my favorite patients."

Remus forced a smile and followed behind the matronly lady that he spent the day after every full moon with.

When the door clicked shut behind them, Remus decided to simply take the plunge. "Okay, the thing is..." He trailed off, his brief bravery leaving him as suddenly as it came.

"Mr. Lupin, I've had many nervous students come to me over the years. And they have always been either in your year or above. I think I know why you're here. You've been dating the lovely Miss Dorcas Meadowes, am I right?"

Remus silently nodded.

She turned around and bent down for one of the many draws. She opened it, reached in, and when her hand reappeared, she was holding a packet of condoms.

Remus flushed.

"I'm glad you're thinking about safety, Mr. Lupin. Now, if you need any more, do not be afraid to come see me? Do you understand?"

Remus shyly took the packet. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

He stuffed them in his robes and ran from the office. He didn't look at the beds. His tunnel vision focused on escaping the embarrassment of having to ask for contraceptives. At least when he and Dorcas were alone tonight in the Room of Requirements, they wouldn't be forced to stop because they didn't have the right _protection_.


	12. Wrong (RemusCho)

**Title:** Wrong **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Cho  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 398  
 **Summary:** It was just wrong.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 12\. Fifteen

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 34. (object) Schoolbag / 6. (word) Princess

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C20. Write about a sunset

 **The Ten Pairings Challenge v2:** Remus/Cho

* * *

Remus stood outside, watching the sunset. He tried to enjoy this time of the day as much as possible, especially since he had to contend with the full moon and missed out on the joy of witnessing an ordinary sunset.

It was beautiful.

He thought it would be weird to be at Hogwarts again—he hadn't been back since he graduated—but it felt like coming home. Once he started at Hogwarts when he was eleven, the school became his home more than his parents' home was, especially since he spent most of his summers at the Potter mansion with James, Sirius, and Peter.

Those times seemed so simple. So easy. If only he knew what life had in store for him. In store for all of them.

His attention was diverted by fifteen-year old Cho Chang. She was beautiful with a slim Seeker's build and dark almond-shaped eyes. Her long hair fell in waves down her back, brushing against the top of her bottom.

He licked his bottom lip as he watched her lift her schoolbag higher on her shoulder. Even at a distance, he saw when she noticed him.

She jogged over to him. "Hello, Professor Lupin," she greeted with a bright smile and fluttering eyelashes.

Remus cleared his throat. "Hello, Cho – I mean, Miss Chang Did you have a good day?"

"A great day and it just got better," she replied with a flirtatious wink.

Remus blushed. "You should get to the Great Hall. It will be dinner time any minute."

"Want to walk me?" she hinted.

Remus shook his head. "No, you go."

She frowned but waved and left him.

He sighed. Cho wasn't the first girl to develop a crush on him since he began teaching this year. In fact, at least one girl from every house had developed a crush on him.

Cho was the first one he actually considered the idea of giving into her advances, and if he wouldn't end up in Azkaban, he probably would have. She was his secret Asian princess, and he wanted to treat her like one, but he knew he could never act on his feelings. And he definitely could never let anyone find out about the forbidden feelings.

Hopefully, if he ignored them long enough, they would go away.

He could not keep liking a young girl like Cho Chang. It was just wrong.


	13. Fight (RemusLily, JamesLily, SiriusLily)

**Title:** Fight **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily, James/Lily, Sirius/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 594  
 **Summary:** They never thought a girl would come between them.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 13\. Tie

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 23. (action) Several friends being attracted to the same person / 8. (word) Drama

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C36. Write about best friends fighting

 **The Ten Pairings Challenge v2:** Remus/Lily

* * *

Remus, James, and Sirius faced off against each other. Peter watched nervously from the sidelines.

Usually, there wasn't much drama between the Marauders. They were too much of a close-knit group, and they had a very small number of arguments. And the number of large arguments they have had in the last six years could be counted on one hand.

That was why the current faceoff was so scary. Most people thought nothing could tear the group apart, but the tie that kept the group bundled together was loosening, and it was all because of a girl.

One Lily Evans.

"I've wanted Lily for two years!" James angrily yelled.

Sirius smirked. "So what? She has made her aversion to you quite clear."

"And you can't claim her, especially if she doesn't want to be claimed by you," Remus added.

Sirius glared at Remus. "That doesn't mean you should get her," he retorted.

Remus rolled his eyes. Usually, he was relatively passive, but Lily was way too important to not fight for. "In her eyes, you're on the same level as James. She has always lumped the two of you together."

"And you think you're higher than us on her list of preferences. What makes you so special?"

Remus's amber eyes flashed. "Maybe because I treat her like a person instead of an object."

James chuckled darkly. "Oh really? You're panting after her like a dog in heat. Lily will be mine. She'll give in. We're destined to be together."

"You're delusion," Sirius snarked. "Lily and I would be perfect together. I would worship her like the queen she is."

"Until you get bored and toss her aside like you did to Marlene. You remember Marlene, right? Lily's best friend? I doubt she'll ever look at you favorably after that," Remus reminded him.

Remus was sure of that. If he didn't know anything else, he could be certain that Lily would never forgive Sirius for breaking Marlene's heart. She was a loyal friend.

Sirius's glare was as furious as James's was.

A delicate throat clearing alerted them to a presence of someone not Peter. They simultaneously looked at the door of the empty classroom and paled at the sight of the redhead they were fighting over.

"Peter came and got me. He was afraid you three would start casting hexes on each other. You know, I'm not a prize to fight over and win. And the fact that the three of you would sacrifice your friendship over it is appalling. You three should be ashamed of yourselves."

"I really like you," Remus whispered.

"I love you," Sirius said louder.

"I love you the most," James declared the loudest.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Frankly, if I had to choose between the three of you, Remus would be the lesser evil, but I'm not choosing any of you. Your friendship is supposed to be the most important thing, so stop acting like children and start apologizing to each other. Or else," she threatened, turning on her heel and leaving the three of them.

Remus momentarily smiled at being Lily's choice, but the look dissipated when she said she wasn't choosing him.

Three of the four Marauders looked at each other with sheepish smiles.

"Sorry," they all muttered.

It was silently decided that they would never speak of the fight again. After all, Lily was right. Their friendship _was_ more important. That didn't mean any of them would give up on having Lily as theirs of course. They just wouldn't tell the others that they weren't giving up.


	14. Worth It (RemusJames)

**Title:** Worth It **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 629  
 **Summary:** James follows Remus one night.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** **1** 4\. Life

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 19. (action) Being given a detention / 50. (dialogue) "Remember to blow out the candles next time you sneak out."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Astronomy - Task 1 - Write about someone took a while to be seduced. **Prompt -** (word) intriguing

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** B43. (era) Marauder

 **The Ten Pairings Challenge v2:** Remus/James

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 6 - Sugar

* * *

James always knew Remus could be stubborn. Even so, in all of his life, James had never met someone as intriguing as Remus. And he knew he wanted Remus in his life forever.

One night, about five months after James began his campaign to make Remus his, the werewolf sneaked out of the dorm room. James took this as his chance to get some alone time with Remus.

James followed behind Remus, using his invisibility coat to hide himself, until he was ready to reveal himself.

When Remus entered a dark class room, James hurried to get into the room before the door closed. He curiously watched as Remus paced around the room, muttering to himself.

James couldn't hear what was being said, but it was obvious the other boy was agitated. He carefully stepped closer, hoping to hear the words. Remus looked in the direction of James, and he stopped with his breath held, waiting to see if Remus caught him.

Remus was no fool, and he did know about the invisibility cloak, so it wouldn't be hard to guess that he wasn't alone in the room.

In the end, though, Remus went back to muttering, but this time, James could hear the words. "I thought I was going to die today with the way James kept touching me with so much affection. Why won't he just give up and stop acting as if he actually wants me. Doesn't he care that he's hurting me?"

James's breath caught. _'Was that really what Remus thought?'_ James decided it was good time to have his presence uncovered. "Of course I care that I'm hurting you," James interrupted the anguished words, slipping the invisibility cloak off of him. "I also can't stop it because I want you too much. Do you honestly think I would play with your emotions like that if I wasn't serious? You're one of my best friends. Why would I ever choose to hurt you in such a way? The only explanation is I meant what I said. Is that so hard to believe?"

Remus swallowed. Although he initially had been angry to see James, now all he felt was warmth by his words. "I'm afraid you'll break my heart," he admitted.

Remus might have had a first kiss with Benjy Fenwick, but he had never experienced any kind of real relationship, and he wasn't sure what he had to offer James.

James took a step closer to Remus and took his hand. "Well, I'm not planning to. I care about you too much." He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Remus's lips. He pulled back after the way too chaste kiss. "Your lips are as soft as I imagined them to be."

Remus blushed. "So, you followed me here to seduce me, huh?"

James grinned. "Yes. And for future reference, remember to blow out the candles next time you sneak out. Or maybe I'll do the blowing when I follow you. Because I am planning to follow you."

Remus felt gooey inside, like his insides were stuffed with pure sugar. He was tired of fighting the attraction, and James's heartfelt words did something. He pulled James's lips back to his own.

James groaned, pushing Remus against the desk. His erection pressed against Remus's thigh, and they thrust against each other, loving the friction.

"James Potter and Remus Lupin! Detention!"

The boys sprang apart and stared open-mouthed at Professor McGonagall. She had a stern look on her face, but there was also a small smile tugging on her lips.

Remus sighed sadly, but James simply grabbed the werewolf's hand. "So worth it."

Remus looked at James out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but silently agree with the sentiment. _'So worth it.'_


	15. Addiction (RemusRegulus)

**Title:** Addiction **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Regulus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 376  
 **Summary:** Regulus and Remus meet for a secret rendezvous.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 15\. Addict

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 55. (location) Empty Classroom / 11. (emotion) Excited

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** D9. Write about experimentation

 **The Ten Pairings Challenge v2:** Remus/Regulus

* * *

Remus and Regulus always met in an empty classroom long after curfew started. No one knew about their relationship. Remus had always known he was gay and never made it a secret, but he was afraid of how his friends would react to Regulus, especially Sirius. On the other hand, Regulus never thought of a guy in this way, and as a Pure-blood, he was expected to settle down with a Pure-blood witch and have children.

Regulus still held onto the argument that what he was doing with Remus was simple experimentation, but deep down, he knew he was an addict, and Remus was his drug of choice. And it was nearly impossible to ever wipe a drug completely out of one's system, and Regulus wasn't sure if he would ever be able to say goodbye to Remus and what they had.

That night, Remus couldn't hide his excitement as he waited inside their empty classroom. When Regulus showed up a few minutes after Remus entered the room, the werewolf pounced on the Slytherin.

Their mouths clashed, and their tongues dueled. When they pulled away, breathing heavily, Remus murmured, "I missed you so much."

Regulus swallowed. He hadn't been able to visit Remus at night for a couple of weeks, and during the day, they acted like strangers. He did his best to match Remus's excitement about being able to see him. Things have been difficult. He had Slytherins questioning his nightly wanderings, and he kept fearing his parents would hear of it and become suspicious. "I missed you, too."

Things might not be easy for them, and Regulus still somehow hoped that things would work themselves out, but he didn't feel very positive about it. All that Regulus did know was Remus was someone he couldn't say no to.

When Remus smiled happily and pulled Regulus flushed against his body, Regulus felt exactly how excited the other boy was. The excitement was pressing against his leg.

Remus groaned and claimed Remus's lips once again. He wasn't going to worry about anything right then and there. As his hands went to Remus's robes and pulled them off of Remus's lanky body, Regulus surmised that he had much more important—and pleasurable—things to do that night.


	16. My What? (RemusFleur)

**Title:** My What? **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 565  
 **Summary:** Remus gets the shock of his lifetime.

 **Notes:**

 **Pairing the Character:** Remus/Fleur

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 16\. Kindness

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology** **:** Seventh Chakra (Basic) - Write about someone who could be described as 'illuminating'. (150-600 words)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 33. (object) Calendar / 54. (dialogue) "You have no sense of fashion." / "Well, I think that depends..." / "No, that wasn't a question."

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** D25. Write about receiving an inheritance that isn't money

* * *

Remus stared at the calendar that was on his wall. March 12th. His inheritance was coming today. When his family friend died in an accident, he never thought he would be given anything. Bill and he were friends, but they weren't best friends.

Still, the letter said his inheritance needed someone special to take care of it.

Remus had raised his eyebrows at the peculiar wording of the letter, but he was sure it would all make sense once saw what he was receiving.

There was a knock on the door, and Remus hurried to it. Despite his misgivings, he was curious about what he was getting. He opened the door, surprised to see an ordinary man and an ethereal blonde woman. He blinked. Her eyes were solemn, but when she smiled, her presence because illuminating as she lit up the surroundings, and Remus felt his breath catching. He shook his head. "May I help you?"

The man grunted. "Mr. Remus Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Lupin, this is your inheritance. Meet Miss Fleur Delacour."

Remus blinked. "My inheritance is a person?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. Sign the papers, please."

Remus numbly took the clipboard, scrawling his signature.

When Fleur stepped inside, she surveyed the house before she scrutinized him. "You have no sense of fashion."

Remus looked at her with what he knew must be a confused expression. "Well, I think that depends..."

"No, that wasn't a question," Fleur interrupted.

Remus tried to be patient with the rude woman. He knew she must be upset about being treated as a personal possession. "Miss Delacour."

"Fleur, please," she said.

"Fleur, I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do with you. I've never heard of a woman being considered an inheritance."

She rolled her eyes. "Bill was a lovely man, and we cared about each other. I had grown used to some of his wolfish qualities, so-to-speak. In fact, I depended on them. He knew I would never be happy with a normal man after being with someone who was borderline werewolf. He always said you were the epitome of kindness, and he knew you would take care of me. Not to mention, I would get from you what I needed in bed."

"Bed?" Remus gasped, shocked at her blunt forwardness.

She smiled sultrily, and once again, the room seemed to light up. "Yes, bed. Because I'm yours to do with what you wish."

"Umm..."

Fleur walked closer to her and placed a hand on his chest. His heart thumped against it. "No, umm. I know you want me. And despite your deplorable clothes, when I first laid eyes on you, I wanted you as well. Bill knew what he was doing when he decided I'd to go to you if anything were to happen to him."

"Again, this has taken me a bit by surprise..."

"I know," Fleur whispered, "But you better get used to it because I'm here to stay."

She kissed him and although Remus initially hesitated, his wolf within him couldn't deny the intense attraction. She said she needed the wolf to be satisfied, so he allowed Moony out to play. He grabbed her and held her tightly to his body.

She moaned into the kiss, arching against his body, and Remus promised himself to send a thank you prayer to Bill for his wonderful inheritance. He wouldn't take the gift for granted.


	17. Dream (RemusCharlie)

**Title:** Dream **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Charlie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 319  
 **Summary:** Charlie dreams.

 **Notes:**

 **Repetitive Prompt Tier Competition** **:** Tier 3 - word - breeze / dialogue - "You look nervous." / character: Charlie Weasley

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 17\. Attach

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology** **:** Lapis Lazuli (Basic) - Write about an odd dream about loving someone they are not supposed to.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back To School Teamwork Event - 27. (object) Classroom table / 46. (dialogue) "Being a teacher is the most worthy thing a person can be."

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** D40. Write about romance in the most unusual way possible

* * *

Charlie stared at the scene. There was himself and Remus. They sat next to each other on top of a classroom table.

Charlie—the other Charlie—placed his hand on Remus's chest. "Being a teacher is the most worthy thing a person can be," he murmured.

Remus swallowed. "Oh really? Well, it isn't exactly a breeze, but I've grown attached to the profession. If I do say so myself."

"I always wondered what it would have been like if you had been my teacher."

Remus swallowed. "Really?"

Other-Charlie licked his lips. "I probably would have had fantasies of you bending me over a desk and fucking me from behind.

Remus's cheeks reddened.

"You look nervous," Charlie whispered, leaning closer. "You have no reason to be nervous." And then he claimed Remus's lips in a ferocious and all-consuming kiss.

Remus groaned and returned the kiss.

Charlie watched the erotic scene and felt himself get aroused by it. He knew this desire was wrong. Remus was with Tonks after all, but he had always been drawn to the older man. There was something about him that Charlie founded undeniably sexy. Probably the same thing that Tonks saw.

Suddenly, the scene faded, and he woke up alone in his bed at 12 Grimmauld Place with sticky sheets. "Really? I haven't had a wet dream since I was fifteen."

He grabbed his wand and muttered the charm to get rid of the messy and then tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning, when he went downstairs for breakfast, he almost blushed when he saw Remus at the table.

The werewolf must have felt Charlie's presence behind him because he turned in his seat. Amber eyes locked with blue eyes, and Remus said something quite scary. "I had an interesting dream last night. Involved you, me, and a classroom table. Do you happen to know anything about that?"

"Um..."

Charlie was speechless.


	18. Let Me (RemusLuna)

**Title:** Let Me **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 321  
 **Summary:** Remus is stubborn, but Luna is more stubborn.

 **Notes:**

 **Simplified Pixel Dungeon Challenge:** \- (200-550) Characters: Luna and Remus. / Setting: Character A is feeling sick and Character B tries to care for them, but Character A is too stubborn... / Words: giant, uniform.

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 18\. Analysis

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: National Yoga Month - I-Want-It-So-Badly Meditation - Write about someone who desperately wants something

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C6. Write about sleeping on the couch

* * *

Luna looked critically over Remus's prone body, her mind going over her personal analysis of the situation.

"Luna, can you just go away?" Remus weakly asked.

A giant frown was on her face as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her nurse's uniform. "No, I will not. You're sick, and you need me to take care of you."

Remus grunted as he forced himself into an upright position. "You're wrong. What I _need_ is to be left alone. So, can you do that?"

Luna tried to not let Remus's words bother her. After being constantly bullied, one would think she would be used to mean words, but they hurt a lot more coming from somebody she cared about. "Is it so wrong that I desperately want to take care of you? I mean, you always take care of me when I don't feel well. Why can't I return the favor this one time?"

"I don't need it," he growled.

Luna put her hands on his hips. "You don't need it? Well, you know what? Maybe I need it. Maybe I need to feel like you need me in the same way I need you. I'm sick of our relationship feeling one-side. So, why don't you shut up, lay down, and let me take care of you until you're healthy? Now!"

Remus didn't think about arguing when she got that fierce tone in her voice and that crazed look in her eyes. He simply laid back onto the couch and closed his eyes.

Soft lips pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and despite himself, he found himself drifting to sleep as his girlfriend lovingly patted his head and whispered nonsensical words into his ear.

The last thing he heard before he succumbed to his dreams was, "Now this isn't so bad, is it?"

Maybe being taken care of wasn't so bad after all, especially when it made Luna happy.


	19. Ask Him (RemusPetunia)

**Title:** Ask Him **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Petunia/Remus, Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 707  
 **Summary:** AU. Witch!Petunia. Petunia screws up the courage to ask him on a date.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 19\. Binding

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 20. (action) Asking someone to a school dance/participating in the school dance / 48. (dialogue) "We need to talk privately." / "Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my friends."

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** E3. W rite about a canon muggle being born magical or a canon wizard being born a squib

* * *

Petunia smiled. "You actually said yes to Benjy? I thought you didn't like him all that much?" Petunia asked aghast.

Lily shrugged. "Well, me saying yes to going on a date to the school dance isn't a binding contract to marry him. It's only one night, and at least he's not an arrogant berk like Potter. Frankly, I think Benjy's a much better choice for the dance."

"You think you having a date will make Potter back off?" Petunia asked with a short laugh. "You're not _that_ naive, are you?"

Lily sighed. "Well, no, but I _will_ enjoy seeing his face when I tell him that I have a date."

Petunia giggled. Lily definitely had a mean streak, but considering how annoying Potter had always been, Petunia didn't blame her little sister one little bit.

Petunia's eyes were drawn to a loud boisterous laugh. There was Potter, but that wasn't who claimed her attention. Indeed, the wizard she couldn't keep her eyes off of was Potter's friend, Remus.

Her feelings must have been written all over her face because Lily elbowed her. "You should ask him to be your date."

"He's a year younger than me," Petunia bemoaned

"Who cares? That's not that big of an age difference, and you really like him. That's all that matters."

Petunia stared at her sister. When the mysterious Hogwarts letter came to Petunia on her eleventh birthday, she thought it was all a crazy dream, but she was so excited to learn about her magic. Unlike Lily, who had lots of accidental magic, and thusly, had met Severus who told her everything he knew, she never had anyone point out the oddities to her because of her lack of accidental magic, so the letter had been a surprise to her.

She had been sad to leave Lily, but she then found out that Lily would join her in a year, and that helped make most of her negative emotions go away. And now, with Petunia a sixth year and Lily a fifth year, they were closer than ever.

"Okay. I can do it." Petunia nervously walked up to the group and cleared her throat. "We need to talk privately." she timidly said, but she made the mistake of not being specific.

Sirius stepped forth and cockily stated, "Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my friends."

Petunia glared at the boy. He was just as bad as Potter. "Why would I want to talk to _you_?" she rolled her eyes. "I meant Remus."

Remus, thankfully, didn't make her ask in front of his friends. He jerkily nodded. "Sure."

They walked away from the group and ignored the curious looks from everyone in the corridor. "So, the dance is coming up, and I was wondering... um... Would you maybe... um... like to be my date?" she finished in a rush. Petunia bit her lip and waited for his response.

Remus's eyes went wide and suddenly, he seemed very awkward. "Really? Wouldn't you rather go with someone your own year?"

Petunia shook her head. "I really like you. I know I'm a little older than you, and I'm certainly not as pretty as Lily or even Marlene, but—"

"You're very pretty," Remus interrupted.

Petunia blushed. "You think so?"

"I know so," Remus said confidently, his past awkwardness seemingly gone. "And yes, I would love to go to the dance with you."

"I don't want you to go with me just because you feel bad for me. The last thing I want is a pity date."

"Trust me. It's not a pity date. So, maybe I can talk to you later about it?"

Petunia nodded silently, unable to believe she actually had a date with him.

Remus smiled and walked back over to his friends with an easy gait.

She felt a presence next to her and a soft hand on her forearm. "Well?" Lily eagerly asked.

"I have a date," Petunia breathed, still having trouble processing the fact.

Thankfully, Lily didn't squeal in her ear, but Petunia felt Lily's excitement as if it was her own, and it warmed her heart, knowing Lily was that happy for Petunia's good fortune.

She was so lucky to have Lily.


	20. Notice (RemusRita)

**Title:** Notice **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rita/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 404  
 **Summary:** Rita and Remus are the same age. Rita is an outcast, and Remus is sympathetic.

 **Notes:**

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology:** Garnet - Write about a longing to be popular. (150-600 words) Garnet - Write about a longing to be popular. (150-600 words)

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 20\. Morning

 **Pairing the Character** **:** Rita/Remus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 44. (dialogue) "Where should I sit?" / "Sit next to the [boy/girl] you think is the cutest." / 51. (dialogue) "My mum says I'm special on the inside."

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C9. Write about a character feeling left out

* * *

Rita sighed. She watched as the students gathered. There were small groups and even a couple of larger groups, but she didn't fit in with any of them.

Rita had always been considered a bit odd. She never fit in with her peers. Her nose was always buried in a book. She dreamed of being a journalist and because of that, she read everything she could get her hands on.

And her being like that didn't endure her to other students. They just thought she was weird and was a girl they should stay away from.

Her eyes paused in their roaming when they landed on the infamous Marauders gathered at the very center. There were many vying to be recognized by the popular group, and Rita thought it would be just like every other morning. Potter would break away to flirt with Evans, and Sirius would break away to flirt with McKinnon. Then Pettigrew would nervously try to get a shy Hufflepuff to notice him, and Lupin would simply watch his friends, content to be on the outskirts of it.

Rita looked at her feet. She wished that for just once, she could be on the receiving end of a flirtatious comment, but she knew that would never happen.

She wasn't pretty like Evans or McKinnon. And she certainly wasn't as outgoing. Guys just didn't notice girls like Rita. "My mum says I'm special on the inside," she mumbled. Her mum always told her she was special on the inside, and it was important to remember that. If guys didn't notice her specialness, they weren't worth her time.

"Your mum's right," a quiet voice spoke, startling her.

Rita looked up with wide eyes. "She is?"

Remus shrugged. "You're not like other girls. You don't giggle and spend all of your time gazing at yourself in a mirror. I kind of like that."

Rita blushed. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "James and Sirius are busy, and I'm not even sure where Peter is. So, where should I sit?"

Rita swallowed. It was now or never. It was finally her chance to be noticed. **"** Sit next to the girl you think is the cutest."

And something in her stomach fluttered when Remus took the seat next to her. They looked into each other's eyes, and her heart erratically thumped at the intensity of their locked gazes.

Maybe, she finally met someone who wasn't superficial. She hoped so.


	21. Deep (RemusLucius)

**Title:** Deep **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 402  
 **Summary:** AU where Lucius and Remus are in the same Hogwarts year. Can Lucius and Remus overcome their biggest obstacle?

 **Notes:**

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology:** **Ametrine** **-** Write about overcoming a troubled period of time. (150-600 words)

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 21\. Fortune

 **Pairing the Character** **:** Lucius/Remus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 28. (object) Quill and Ink / 29. (object) Blackboard

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Smart is Cool Day - Write about Hermione Granger or Remus Lupin

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** A36. (action) hiding

* * *

Remus looked away from his parchment, quill, and ink. He gaze traveled to the left side of the room—the _Slytherin side_ his mind reminded him—and focused on a certain Slytherin.

Lucius Malfoy seemed completely focused on the blackboard, but Remus knew better. He was covertly looking over at Remus without any of his _friends_ being any wiser of it.

Remus sighed morosely. It was his bad fortune that he fell in love with a Slytherin. One that was betrothed to his best friend's cousin at that. And it was even worse that he entered into a secret relationship with said-Slytherin.

He didn't know how long he could deal with the secretiveness. It was slowly killing him on the inside, especially when he saw Narcissa Black lay her hand on Lucius's forearm, as if she had any right to touch him. And what really hurt was she did have the right. She was publically acknowledged as Lucius's future wife, and all Remus could ever hope to be was Lucius's dirty little secret.

How long would it be before Remus was strong enough to walk away? He truly didn't know the answer to that.

With all of his musing, he didn't realize that class was over until Sirius nudged him. He looked away, gathered his stuff, stood up, and followed the Marauders to the door, ignoring the blond who owned his heart, soul, and body.

And that night, when Remus left the dorms after curfew, using James's invisibility cloak to hide himself, he went to the usual classroom, breathing in deeply when he came upon Lucius already there.

The cloak slipped off of him, and he moaned when Lucius roughly pulled Remus into his arms, kissing him with hard lips.

Remus eagerly returned the kiss, putting all of his feelings into it.

When they parted, Lucius harsh hold gentled, and his eyes softened. "I love you," Lucius murmured.

And just like that, Remus's worries immediately left his mind. He knew this was wrong, but he also knew he loved Lucius in a way Narcissa never would. And he knew he would never let go of Lucius if he had any say in it. "I love you, too."

He would stay with Lucius to the end of time if he was allowed to. No one and nothing—Narcissa or guilt—would make him end this relationship. He was in too deep for that.


	22. Formality (RemusDraco)

**Title:** Formality **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Draco  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 363  
 **Summary:** Teacher!AU. Draco is the predator, and Remus is his prey.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 25\. Resist

 **Pairing the Character** **:** RemusDraco

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - World Teachers Day - Write a Teacher!AU

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** A20. (emotion) horror

 **Menagerie of Pairings Challenge:** RemusDraco

* * *

Remus stared in mute horror as the blond made himself comfortable on his favorite chair. He cleared his throat, trying to resist the temptation to allow his eyes to stray downward to where the very tight pants hugged such a young, supple body. "Um, Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why you're here?"

Draco smirked. "Remus, we're both professors— you with Defense and me with Potions. Don't you think we should be on a first name basis by now?"

The werewolf swallowed. He knew Draco had a point, but by using Draco's surname, Remus was reminded of the age difference and how he was once been Draco's professor. "I'm not sure if it would be proper."

Draco raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Really? Because you call the newest Herbology teacher by _his_ first name."

That was because Remus didn't think about throwing Neville over the nearest surface and shagging him all day and night. Of course, he couldn't say that. "That's because of Neville's closeness to Harry. You can't claim the same level of friendship."

Draco chuckled, and the sound sent shivers up and down Remus's spine. "Are you honestly saying my non-closeness with Potter is the reason you won't call me by my first name? You actually expect me to believe that?"

"Um...Yeah?" Remus cursed the uncertainty that was evident in his voice.

Draco stood up, and despite himself, Remus's eyes trailed down the length of the blond's body. "Really?" Draco drawled.

Remus forced his eyes up to lock with Draco's. "Really."

"Well, I don't believe you. I think the real reason for your formality is you want me in the same way I very much want you."

"What—" Remus didn't get to finish his question because Draco's lips sealed over his.

Remus thought about fighting it, but it just felt _so_ good, and he gave into it, wrapping his arms around Draco's back, pulling so their bodies were pressed against each other intimately.

Remus knew this was wrong. Draco might be an adult, but Remus was almost as old as Draco's father, but he couldn't deny what he wanted any longer, especially when Draco was so willing to give it up.


	23. Fall From Grace (RemusHarry)

**Title:** Fall From Grace **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 553  
 **Summary:** Remus comes to a decision.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 22\. Traction

 **Ten Pairings Challenge v2:** Remus/Harry

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Writing Club – Title (Fall From Grace)

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** E5. Write about a cross-gen pairing that breaks up because of other's opinions

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology:** Moonstone/Basic – Incorporate a full moon into your story. (150-600 words)

* * *

 _Remus Lupin. A War Hero fallen from grace._

The newspaper headline blared from the front page of The Daily Prophet, and the werewolf couldn't take his eyes off of it.

He had known it wouldn't be easy, but he hadn't expected this much of a backlash. And it wasn't even just from the media and strangers. Friends couldn't stand the idea either and didn't hesitate to state their opinions on the wrongness of the whole thing.

"Stop looking at it," a familiar voice stated from behind him.

Remus turned away from the newspaper and stared at his lover. "Harry, I can't."

Harry placed a hand on Remus's forearm. "It will eventually go away. Take it from someone who is used to the rabid media. They'll get bored and move onto the next big thing."

Remus swallowed. "And what about our friends? Do you think they'll simply get over it as well?"

Harry's eyes were sad. "I hope they do. If they really care about us, they'll learn to accept it. Accept us."

Remus placed the newspaper on the table and turned to fully face Harry. "I don't know if I can wait to see if that actually happens," he admitted.

Harry tried to ignore what Remus was actually saying. "The full moon is tonight. You should be resting."

"Harry, stop ignoring what's going on!" Remus exploded. Usually fatigue would prevent his thoughts from gaining traction, but this was too important to push under the rug until he felt better.

"I'm not ignoring it, but you need to rest," Harry steadily explained.

"This might be the only chance I feel brave enough to say this. With the full moon tonight, I don't have much of a filter right now. Harry, they may never accept our relationship."

"I don't care. I love you; that's all that matters."

"Is it? What about the Weasleys? They're your surrogate family. Can you honestly say you're okay with their disapproval?"

"If they love me, they'll learn to accept it once they see how happy I am."

Remus took a deep breath. "Harry, I love you."

It sounded final even to his ears, and Harry must have heard it as well. "But not enough to stick it out with me. If you break up with me because of words, you're a coward."

Remus closed his eyes. "Maybe I am, but I don't want to see you dragged through the mud with me—"

"I don't care about that; I just want you," Harry yelled, desperately trying to get Remus to see the truth of the statement.

Remus bent down and pressed a kiss against Harry's lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered after the short kiss.

Harry backed away, his emerald eyes shining with betrayal as he turned and fled the house.

Remus knew he did the right thing, but it didn't stop the pain from exploding in his chest. And that night, when the moon rose into the sky and he transformed into Moony, for the first time in nine months—since his and Harry's relationship secretly began—he felt nothing but pain throughout his body. The knowledge that he didn't have Harry any longer, and it was his own fault, made the pain skyrocket, and there was nothing Remus would do to change it, even in the light of day.


	24. Raid (RemusScabior)

**Title:** Raid **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Scabior  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 363  
 **Summary:** Scabior has paradise.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 23\. Term

 **Ten Pairings Challenge v2:** Remus/Scabior

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Writing Club – Title (Raid)

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C29. Write about the First Wizarding War

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology:** Silver Topaz/Basic - Write about a 'paradise'. (150-600 words

* * *

Paradise wasn't a term Scabior had ever known. In fact, he had never known a place or person that he wanted to go to. He had never known such perfection.

That all changed during the First Wizarding War, though.

It was on a raid that Scabior saw him. Remus Lupin. Part of the group run by Dumbledore. Friends with Blood Traitors and Mud-bloods. A werewolf himself.

Scabior licked his lips, immediately transfixed on him. And without thinking, without even getting the okay from his Lord, Scabior stunned the other man when Remus was distracted by another duelist. And he quickly ran over to Remus, grabbed his arm, and Apparated away with his prize.

Of course, he had to answer to his Lord, but in great kindness, the magnificent Dark Lord agreed that Scabior could keep Remus as his pet.

And now, Scabior had his own little paradise.

One day, after another successful raid, this time on a house of Blood Traitors, where many, including Sirius Black, were killed. Scabior knew better than to mention the fact to his pet, though. It would just cause unneeded stress.

He walked into the house, a smile instantly coming to his face at the sight of his beloved in chains. Gold of course. He would never allow silver to touch _his_ wolf. "Hello, Love."

Remus didn't answer.

That was okay. Scabior was used to it, and it no longer bothered him. He pressed a hand to Remus's cheek, and he blissfully ignored the automatic flinch. His thumb rubbed over the scar there—a present from one of Scabior's more memorable _lessons_. "Did you have a nice day?"

Once again, no answer.

Scabior bent down and pressed a devouring kiss to sweet lips that were forced to yield under an intruding tongue.

He sighed happily when he pulled away. Not only did he meet Remus on a raid, but he also killed Remus's ex-lover on a raid. And now there was no one left that could take his wolf away from him.

Scabior left the room to change into more comfortable clothes. Then he'd spend the rest of the day with Remus—his own little slice of heaven.


	25. Sweet Dreams (RemusBill)

**Title:** Sweet Dreams **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Bill  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 393  
 **Summary:** Bill daydreams.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 24\. Chart

 **Ten Pairings Challenge v2:** Remus/Bill

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Writing Club – Title (Sweet Dreams)

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** A37. (dialogue) "I wouldn't be here without you."

 **Fanfiction World Adventures II:** The Sistine Chapel - (word) Judgement / (dialogue) "How dare you address me in such an inferior manner! I am your superior." / (object) Crown

* * *

Bill loved to dream. In his current relationship, he definitely didn't consider himself the dominant partner. He didn't hold any judgment about those who chose to be submissive, and he didn't exactly mind it either, but he would like to be in charge once in a while.

One day, as he looked at a chart about war strategies, he found his mind slipping into daydream land.

Bill wore a golden crown on his head, and he sat upon his throne. A man knelt before him, amber eyes smoky with lust even as he looked at the King that ruled the kingdom. "Bill—" Remus began.

Bill interrupted the beginning sentence with an explosion. "How dare you address me in such an inferior manner! I am your superior."

Despite Bill's harsh tone, Remus still wore a smile upon his face. "I'm sorry, Highness."

Bill smirked, standing up, his scepter held in a firm grip. "Good job, Remus. You may stand."

Remus straightened, his eyes intense as they bore into Bill's blue gaze. "Yes, Highness?"

"Do you wish you weren't here?" Bill asked, as if suddenly thinking Remus might have a problem being a royal consort.

Remus smiled. "Highness, I wouldn't be here without you."

Bill heard what Remus didn't say. He loved Bill and would follow the majesty to the end of the earth.

Bill nodded and placed his scepter down on his throne before he gripped Remus's chin. He looked into liquid amber orbs before he bent down and forcibly devoured the lips.

Remus moaned wantonly and held onto Bill's biceps, fingernails leaving imprints, not that Bill minded.

Bill pushed Remus to the ground, and Remus's hands greedily went to Bill's breeches, quickly unbuttoning them and pulling out the erection.

Remus licked his lips and bent down, his mouth almost to the engorged member...

When Bill was startled out of his daydream.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice rumbled into his ear.

Bill suppressed a shiver. "Fine."

Remus's lips latched onto Bill's neck. "Let's take a break from this. Maybe we can go to our bedroom for some fun." A hand cupped Bill through his trousers, and Bill couldn't help but arch into the touch.

Bill nodded and allowed Remus to pull him from the room. Dreams might be sweet, but Bill must admit that he enjoyed having Remus take control as well.


	26. Shattered (RemusSeverus)

**Title:** Shattered **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Severus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 953  
 **Summary:** Remus attempts to get closure.

 **Notes:**

 **The Golden Snitch:** [Competition] Your Journey Begins - Chosen Character: Remus / Secondary Character (Jenny's favorite): Severus / Prompts: (song) 'See You Again'–Wiz Khalifa, (word) danger

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 26\. Uniform

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Writing Club – Title (Shattered)

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** B48. (genre) Supernatural

* * *

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

* * *

Remus fingered the old Slytherin uniform. He had saved it all of these years. It had hurt too much to throw it away, even when he knew the one who used to wear it wanted nothing to do with him.

When Remus first began the clandestine relationship with him, it was exciting because of the danger. It wasn't that they weren't allowed to be together, but they knew if their respective friends found out about it, neither of them would be left alone.

They thought they had a better chance of surviving if their kept it a secret.

Of course, they were wrong. And it was Remus's fault. Not only was the relationship a secret from everyone else, but Remus's furry little problem was a secret from Severus. And then Sirius lured Severus to the Shrieking Shack, and the Slytherin found out the truth in the most horrible way possible.

And their relationship crumbled, and Remus was forced to say goodbye to his first love.

It was many years later, when Remus became a professor after Sirius escaped, that the two of them reconnected. Their old feelings resurfaced and they came together once again. His first love was still his only love, and all Remus wanted—short of making sure Harry was kept safe—was to be with Severus.

Their nights were filled with fire-fuelled kisses and roaming hands. Remus yearned to grab onto Severus and _never_ let go.

Let go he did, though, but it wasn't by choice.

Four short years of being together again, while the war brewed, Severus was taken away from him by Voldemort, leaving Remus completely shattered.

And now it was the one year anniversary, and Remus was actually thinking about calling a ghost, using the old uniform to do so. He knew it was wrong to do it. Unless a ghost actually chose to stay on the plane because of unfinished business, it was not okay to contact a ghost because they had managed to move on.

Remus didn't think he could get closure any other way, though, and he was so tired of feeling this all-consuming grief.

Finally, steeling his resolve, Remus did the ritual that would call on a ghost already in the afterlife.

When the misty form appeared, Remus felt tears well up in his eyes. He ached to touch the form but held himself back, knowing that if he did, his hand would simply pass through the figure, causing him even more pain.

Instead, he breathed, "Sev."

Severus's eyes were soft, something Remus rarely saw during Severus's life. "Remus."

"I've missed you," Remus blurted out.

Severus nodded. "I understand. I remember missing you when we were apart."

"That's different. You knew I was alive. And you could have seen me whenever you wanted to. I didn't end us; _you_ did."

Severus chose not to rehash the reason he walked away, and Remus was grateful for that. It was something he always felt guilty about—the knowledge that he could have killed his boyfriend—and it was something he never quite forgave Sirius for, even though he pretended things were fine between them.

"Remus, you have to move on. You, more than anyone, deserve to finally have some happiness."

"Despite how fleeting it seemed, I was happy with you. How can I find that with someone else?"

"If you open your heart to the possibility, you will. I might have been your first love, but I don't have to be your _only_ love."

"I just want to be with you. I want to be able to see you every day again. I want to kiss you and hold you. I want to be able to talk to you."

Severus's face looked pained. "Remus, don't give up on love because we didn't survive. We never thought we would fall in love because of how we met and who we associated with. And look what happened. Look how far we came from when we were eleven-years-old. If you look around, you might fall in love with someone you least expected as a possibility. And you can be happy."

"It's hard," Remus choked.

Maybe calling the ghost was a mistake. All Remus felt was pain from seeing and not being able to touch. He was pretty sure he had been wrong about this being helpful to the healing process.

"I know it's hard, but Remus, you're strong. You'll survive. And when it's your time to join me—which won't be for many, _many_ years—I'll be waiting for you with open arms."

"Is that a threat?" Remus weakly joked.

Severus smiled at the memory the joke triggered for him. And like he always did, he volleyed back, "It's a promise. Now, you have to let me go and find that someone you can spend the rest of your life with. And I'll be forever watching over you."

The form began to flicker, and Remus knew he had run out of time. "Don't leave. It's too soon."

"I have to," Severus whispered. "Just go and find love. Find your happiness. The next time I see you will be when you join me in the afterlife, and then we'll have all of eternity to talk."

The form disappeared, but Remus still heard the last command.

"Be happy."

Remus brokenly sobbed for all of their lost opportunities and all of the wasted time from when they were estranged. No matter how much he wished to, he couldn't go back in time and change the past, though.

He would just do what Severus wanted him to do. He would try to move on and find some semblance of happiness.

It wasn't going to be easy, but he would _try_. For Severus.


	27. Togetherness (RemusNarcissa)

**Title:** Togetherness **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/Remus  
 **Warnings:** Miscarriage  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 972  
 **Summary:** They stick together when the unthinkable happens.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 27\. Contradiction

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Transfiguration - Task - For this assignment I would like you to write a fic about two people who stick by each other no matter what. **Prompt -** (word) Crisis

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge:** C14. Write about butterflies

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology** **:** Iris Agate/Basic -Include a rainbow into your story.

 **Ultimate Fic Exchange Challenge:** For Pan

* * *

Narcissa stared out of the window. There were butterflies right outside her room, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from them. They seemed so happy, flapping their colorful wings, fluttering around each other without a care in the world.

She sighed. Their happiness and freedom was in such contradiction to what she felt right then. She wondered if she would ever feel that kind of joy again. It didn't seem likely.

Tears pooled in her eyes. Narcissa had a privileged upbringing. Her biggest crisis had been dealing with her family's reaction to her choice of husband, and by then, she was ready to follow in Andromeda's footsteps and simply walk away.

She still had one of her sisters, her cousin, his friends, and her future husband. She knew she didn't need anyone else. She was strong enough and would survive her parents and Bellatrix turning away from her. Especially since she had more people on her side instead of against her.

And now this happened. Maybe it was her punishment for choosing a werewolf over the Pure-blood husband her parents had picked out for her. Surely, if she had married Lucius, this would never have happened, right?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door slowly opening and a familiar man walked in, his own steps slow and halting, as if he struggled to simply put one foot in front of the other.

Their eyes met, and guilt overwhelmed Narcissa for her treacherous thoughts. It hadn't been Remus's fault. If anyone was to blame, it was Narcissa. She hadn't been careful enough. She didn't stay in bed like she should have. She took too many risks, and –

Sudden sobs wracking her body caused her thoughts to stop, and she covered her eyes.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her aching body into an embrace that Narcissa wanted to bury herself in and never come out of its safe cocoon.

There weren't any whispered words of comfort. There wasn't anything that could possibly be said to bring comfort, and Remus knew that better than anyone.

"It's not fair," Narcissa brokenly sobbed. "It's not fair! I want my baby girl! I want my baby!"

"I want her, too. I want her, too," Remus chanted.

Narcissa tilted away and looked up at his grief-stricken face. "I feel so empty. There's a part of me missing, and I'll never get it back, no matter how much I search for it."

Remus leaned down and pressed his trembling lips against hers. She continued crying as his body shook with his own tears, as he did his best to comfort her.

She clutched his shoulders, ignoring the door opening as Andromeda, Ted, Sirius, James, and Lily walked in. All she wanted was her daughter, but if she couldn't have her innocent baby that never got to experience life, she's take Remus and his warmth.

* * *

A week passed, and Narcissa barely slept. She was finally allowed to leave the hospital, but the change of scenery didn't help her grief. She and Remus didn't sleep. Remus attempted to sleep, but Narcissa never even tried going to bed. After the second night, Remus discovered her in the library, and he stayed with her.

They didn't talk. They simply stared at the fire. Narcissa didn't say it out loud, but she was grateful that he wasn't pushing for conversation. Remus liked to talk about feelings, but he seemed to understand what she truly needed was silence.

One day, after what felt like endless days with the no discernible difference, Andromeda and Sirius came.

"We have something to show you two," Andromeda slowly said.

"Come with us," Sirius ordered.

"We're not going anywhere," Narcissa dully rebuked.

"Go away," Remus ordered, holding tightly onto Narcissa's hand.

Sirius and Andromeda shared a look.

Sirius nodded.

Andromeda crossed her arms. "You're coming with us, and we're not taking no for an answer."

Narcissa thought about fighting them, even if it was only to see how serious they were about not taking no for an answer, but in the end, it was just too much effort.

Remus and Narcissa stayed side-by-side as they followed Andromeda and Sirius.

When they arrived at a park Narcissa always went to while she was pregnant, Narcissa's legs almost buckled. Remus caught her, and he harshly asked, "What's the meaning of this?! Why bring us _here_ of all places?!"

Andromeda pointed to an out-of-the-way spot, and that's when they saw it. A grave marker in the shape of a wolf, surrounded by stars—the perfect symbol for Remus and Narcissa.

Narcissa swallowed. "Andy?"

"There might not be a body, but we thought you two might like to have a spot to visit, and we couldn't think of a better place than this location."

Together, Remus and Narcissa moved closer and knelt down in front of it. They knew there was nothing buried, but to have a special place to visit, it brought a sense of peace they neither had felt since that horrible day, when all of their dreams came crashing down around them.

From behind them, Sirius asked, "Did you have a name picked out?"

Remus didn't hesitate in his answer. "Alexandria Hope Lupin." The words appeared on the wolf in a cursive scrawl.

Narcissa cried as she pressed her lips against her fingers, and then pressed her fingers against the wolf, running them along the name.

Remus looked up at the sky that was peeking through the tree the hung over their spot. He could just make out the beginnings of a rainbow, and for the first time, in nearly three weeks, hope began stirring in his heart. Maybe, just maybe, they would survive this.

He laid his hand on Narcissa's lap. All that mattered was he had Narcissa and one day, they would have the family they both desperately wanted.


	28. The Choice (RemusRegulus)

**Title:** The Choice **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Regulus/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 836  
 **Summary:** Regulus has a choice to make.

 **Notes:**

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 28\. Depart

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies - Task 2 - Write about frosty relations between two people/two groups of people. (Make sure to include why the relations between them are bad.)

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge:** E6. Write a story where a character of your choice has to choose between two characters of my choice (Regulus between Severus and Remus)

* * *

Remus and Snape stared at each other. They had never been friends. How could they be when Remus was friends with his biggest torturers? Of course, Severus wasn't completely innocent, but he liked to pretend none of it was his fault. It was a good way to get sympathy after all.

Things were worse between them now. Remus didn't believe their relations could get any frostier after Snape found out about his furry little problem, but he was proven wrong.

"Why would Regulus choose you?" Snape sneered. "A Gryffindor know-it-all. A Ravenclaw in Gryffindor robes. Someone who doesn't fit in at all. Someone who's a beast." The last sentence was hissed.

Remus thought about leaving at that. It had taken a long time, and many pep talks from the Marauders, for Remus to actually begin believing that he was more than just a werewolf. That he wasn't a monster, and the werewolf was only a little bit of what made him, him.

He didn't want to depart on that note, though. He didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of believing he won this stand-off. He took a deep and with as much confidence as he could muster, he stated clearly, "I think he'll choose me because he's my first choice. He's not the consolation prize because I couldn't have who I really wanted. Everyone in school knows you wanted Lily. Do you honestly believe a Black will settle for being second best?"

Remus didn't truly think Regulus would choose him of course. Although Regulus didn't know about his secret, he was still a Half-blood, and he knew how traditional Regulus's family was. But so was Snape and the Slytherin seemed to be forgetting that bit. And Remus did truly believe Regulus wouldn't ever choose someone who didn't want him first. That wasn't the way Regulus was wired after all."

Snape glared.

Remus arched his left eyebrow.

Snape turned and stomped away in a truly dramatic fashion.

Remus sighed. That was a point to him.

* * *

Sirius stared at Regulus. They hadn't talked much in the last few years, but this was important enough for him to break the silence between them. This was for Remus.

He approached the younger boy.

Regulus didn't look up from his book. "Go away."

Instead of listening to the command, Sirius sat down and began with, "We need to talk."

Regulus put down the book. "What does the great Sirius Black have to say to me?"

"I know you have a choice to make. You know you have a choice to make. I can't honestly believe you'd choose _Snape_ over Remus, but I guess anything's possible. It's hard for Remus to fight for what he wants because he has trouble believing he deserves good things, so I'm here to state his case for him."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "How sweet. Do you hold his hand while he goes to the restroom as well?"

Sirius ignored the barb. "Remus is—"

"Stop," Regulus interrupted. "What makes you think I'm choosing either one of them? They're both Half-bloods and unlike you, I won't disappoint our parents."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Because I know there's an inner rebel within you, dying to get out. Just listen to me. Remus is intelligent. He's sweet and kind. He's selfless and always tries to take care of others' needs before seeing to his own. He's great with Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, and even Potions. He's always helpful, and he's extremely loyal to those he cares about. When he loves someone, he loves with his whole heart. Once you have his heart, you have it forever, even if you don't want it. You would never regret choosing him because he'd do whatever he could to make you happy."

Regulus blinked. "Wow. Does he know you're his number one fan?"

Sirius didn't smile. "Well, I said my piece. I guess it's now up to you, but if you're going to break his heart, can you at least try to do it gently? You owe him that much."

Sirius didn't know it, but he had given Regulus a _lot_ to think about.

* * *

Regulus and Severus glared at each other from opposite sides of the library. Regulus always came here at 3pm on the dot every Wednesday, and they were both here to see him.

They turned their attention to the left where they heard muffled steps and stared at Regulus.

Remus held his breath as Regulus looked from Severus to Remus, then back to Severus. It was the moment of truth. Would he sit with one of them? Or would he sit at a table by himself?

His heart began beating faster when after looking at Remus again, Regulus began walking towards his table. He stood there for a moment, his hands on the chair, before he pulled the chair out and sat down.

Remus felt like jumping for joy. It wasn't a declaration of love, but it was something. It made Remus believe he actually stood a chance.


	29. Still Here (RemusBellatrix)

**Title:** Still Here **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Bellatrix  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 402  
 **Summary:** Once again, Bellatrix manages to surprise Remus.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Weekly Drabble Competition] - Week 4 - Bellatrix

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 29\. Glass

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge:** C38. Write about the full moon

* * *

Remus got antsy when he knew the full moon was coming. He couldn't help it. It was something that just never went away—the feeling that he would soon be an uncontrollable beast.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped. Startled, his hand had tightened around his cup, and it shattered, spraying pieces of glass all over the table.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

He turned around and stared at Bellatrix. "I'm fine. Just a little on edge today."

She sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

Remus looked down. It was hard to talk to her. In fact, it was hard to believe she was here with him. For a time, it seemed she would be just like any other Black, not including Sirius and Andromeda, of course. Bellatrix seemed to follow the normal Black protocol.

Then, with a twist of fate, the two of them had been paired together in Charms, and they just seemed to connect.

It wasn't long before they shared their first kiss and began dating. He had been worried she'd change her mind when her family's disapproval happened, but Bellatrix, to her credit, remained steadfast in her desires to him.

Still, he hadn't yet told her about his furry little problem. No matter how many times she told him she loved him, he couldn't help but worry that would all change when she found out that not only was he a half-blood, but he was also a beast.

"Remus, talk to me," Bellatrix implored.

He looked back into her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm just feeling a bit anxious today."

Bellatrix bit her bottom lip as if she was thinking about something. Finally, a look of determination crossed her face. "It's funny how you're _always_ a bit anxious around the full moon. In fact, it happens _every_ full moon. And ever full moon night, you never seem to be available. Now why is that?"

She asked the question, but he knew she already knew the answer. "Bella, you know."

"I was hoping if I stayed silent long enough, you'd finally tell me yourself."

He closed his eyes. "I thought that just might be too much for you, and I didn't want to lose you."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

He opened his eyes and gazed hard into her own beautiful orbs. "Yeah, you are still here."


	30. Nightmares (RemusHarry)

**Title:** Nightmares **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 430  
 **Summary:** Both of them suffer at night.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Weekly Drabble Competition] - Week 9 - Remus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge - Agate - Bracelet: Write about someone trying to deal with nightmares.

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 30\. Countryside

* * *

Harry and Remus sat next to each together on the couch. It had been Remus' idea for them to take a trip to the countryside. He thought the clean air and the isolation might do both of them some good.

Harry had his doubts, but nothing else was working, so he didn't fight his lover too hard.

Ever since the war ended, both of them had been fighting nightmares. Remus dreamed about Tonks and Sirius dying, and Harry's nightmares were filled with Sirius, Fred, Dobby, Tonks, and even his parents.

Normally, when one had a nightmare, the other provided the comfort, but they were both having nightmares at the same time and didn't seem able to help the other one.

"I'm so tired," Harry muttered as his eyes closed on their own accord.

"We should go to bed," Remus encouraged but only people who were deaf would miss the doubt and fear in his voice.

Harry's eye shot open. He wondered who he'd see tonight when he fell asleep. Would it be Sirius? Or Fred? Would they be shouting about how it's Harry's fault they were dead? Would they say it should have been Harry buried and not them?

He looked over at Remus and by the troubled look on the werewolf's face, Harry knew their thoughts matched.

Remus looked down at him. "Do you ever think about whether we deserve any happiness when so many others are gone?"

Harry pressed a kiss to Remus' cheek. "Of course, but I know deep down in my heart they they'd want us to be happy."

"I doubt they believed we'd find happiness together."

Harry nodded. "Maybe, but does it really matter what form our happiness comes in?"

Remus stood up and pulled Harry with him. They held hands while they walked to the bedroom.

They got under the covers, and when Remus touched him, it was leisurely. Tonight wasn't about passion and desire. It was about love and comfort.

They both found their release, their lover's name on both of their lips.

Afterwards, when they were sated, Remus nuzzled against Harry's cheek and inhaled. "I love you."

Harry tightened his hold around Remus' torso as his head moved to rest on the older man's muscled chest. "I love you, too."

Both of them were afraid to close their eyes and go to sleep, fearful of what they would see, what would torment their sleep, but they couldn't stay awake forever, no matter how much they wished they could.

They had to deal with the nightmares, but at least they had each other.


	31. In Twelve Months (RemusRabastan)

**Title:** In Twelve Months **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Rabastan (hints of Wolfstar)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,658  
 **Summary:** Rabastan and Remus in twelve months.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Studies - Task - Write a story that spans an entire year, with one scene for each month.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge - Aventurine- Bracelet: Write about someone who takes someone/something for granted and his feelings upon realizing it when it's too late.

 **Can You Make It To The End Challenge:** Round 4 - Remus/Rabastan

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition:** Black - Prompt 1 - Write about the Death Eaters or any member of the faction

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 31\. Generation

* * *

 _January_

In all of the generations of the Lestrange family tree, not one Lestrange had ever had a relationship with someone that wasn't a Pure-blood. It just wasn't down in Rabastan's family. Although the Lestrange family wasn't as prominent as the Black or Malfoy families, they did take pride in being Pure-blooded.

And yet, Rabastan was about to break tradition. He was staring at a boy that wasn't simply only a Half-blood but also a werewolf. And he was thinking about what Remus' lips would taste like.

As the clock counted down, getting closer and closer to midnight, all Rabastan saw was Remus with his amber eyes and tentative smile.

And at 12 AM on January first, Rabastan leaned forward and claimed Remus' lips in the most perfect kiss.

He wondered if every kiss would be as sweet, but he knew that was wistful thinking.

 _February_

"You forgot about Valentine's Day?" Remus demanded.

Rabastan was being harsh in his head. It wasn't really a demand. It was more like a question, an innocent question that didn't even hold any real anger, only disappointment.

To Rabastan's exhausted ears, it sounded like a shrill demand. "You're not a girl! You don't need candy and flowers!" he sneered contemptuously.

Remus flinched as a hurt look crossed his face. "No I don't, but it would be nice to spend the day with my boyfriend. You've been so busy lately, and I thought we'd have the whole day together."

Rabastan looked away. He had been away a lot lately. He was going to get initiated in the Death Eaters soon, and he had been preparing himself and carrying out orders for the Dark Lord himself. He had a lot of work to do to gain the Dark Lord's favor because everyone know about his relationship with Remus and no one approved it. As long as Remus and his feelings for Remus didn't interfere with his duties, though, no one was going to forbid it.

He couldn't exactly tell Remus what had been keeping him busy lately, though, could he? He could just imagine the werewolf's face. Instead, he glared at the boy. "Well, I'm sorry my world doesn't revolve around _you_. Grow up and get over it!"

And Remus was left standing alone in the street of Hogsmeade as Rabastan left to find his brother.

 _March_

Remus looked at the birthday presents from his friends and family. There was one missing. He glanced over at the Slytherin table. Rabastan was in deep conversation with his brother.

Rabastan looked at him and gave him a hard look before he looked back at Rodolphus.

Remus tried to ignore the sharp pain in his heart. So Rabastan seemed to have forgotten his birthday. So what? It wasn't _that_ big of a deal.

 _April_

"Moony, what's wrong?" Sirius asked at the sight of his forlorn friend.

"Rabastan's been acting funny," Remus admitted tentatively. He didn't want to hear another one of Sirius' tirades about how Remus shouldn't be dating a slimy snake, but he also needed to confide in _someone_.

Sirius opened his mouth.

Remus held up a hand. "If you're only going to say I'm wrong to trust or date Rabastan, don't bother. I love him, and unless you're going to say something constructive, don't even open your mouth."

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting to protect you from a broken heart," Sirius argued. "You're way too good for Rabastan, and I just wished you'd see that you're better off without him."

Remus sighed. "Well, people do stupid things when they're in love. I guess you can consider me just another statistic."

 _May_

Remus rested his head on Rabastan's chest. The sound of the beating heart was soothing to the werewolf's frayed nerves. "I wish things could also be this easy."

Rabastan tightened his hold. "Life is never easy."

Remus tilted his head up to look into Rabastan's dark eyes. "I feel like I'm losing you, and I don't know how to stop it. Please, stay with me. Don't leave me." It was a helpless plea for reassurance.

"I love you," Rabastan murmured softly.

It wasn't a promise that Rabastan wouldn't leave him, and Remus knew that. It would have to do, though.

He said the only thing he _could_ say. "I love you, too."

 _June_

Rabastan stared as Black and Potter yelled at his lover. He knew they were once again telling him that he should forget about Rabastan.

Remus stoically took it.

Rabastan knew he should go over and stand at Remus' side, show an united front to the naysayers, but he glanced behind him where Rodolphus and Bellatrix were impatiently waiting.

He had plans with them, plans that Remus wasn't privy to, and they had to come first.

 _July_

During the summertime, everything exploded. There were no more secrets, and Rabastan didn't feel happy or sad about it. He felt indifferent.

One night, Remus and he met in a public place. "You're joining _him_ , aren't you?"

Rabastan thought about lying, but he was sick of the secrets. "Yes."

"How can you join that murderer? He wants to eradicate all Muggle-borns from the Wizarding world. Even Half-bloods like me aren't safe, and yet, you join him?"

"Yes," Rabastan answered.

Remus' eyes watered. No tears actually fell, though. "That's all you have to say? No excuses? No explanations?"

"What's the point?"

Remus looked away for a moment, but when his eyes met Rabastan's again, they were blazing with fiery emotion. "Do I mean anything to you? Anything at all?"

The fact that Remus was asking that made it seem like the whispered words of love that passed between them had never happened. "You know you do."

"Obviously not enough," Remus muttered before he marched away.

Rabastan wondered if that would be the last time he saw Remus without there being curses flying from wands.

 _August_

James and Lily were engaged, and Remus did his best to be happy for them, but it was so hard. They were so happy and in love, even with the war brewing. Why wasn't Remus allowed the same kind of happiness?

A light hand landed on his shoulder.

Remus stiffened. "I don't want to hear it, Sirius."

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so,'" he defended himself. "I just hate seeing you so hurt."

Remus turned sad eyes onto his best friend. "No what really hurts? I think he really does love me. Just not enough to give up on all of the Pure-blood supremacy propaganda."

"He's a fool," Sirius intoned.

"I still love that fool," Remus croaked as actual tears fell for the first time since he walked away from Rabastan.

"I know," Sirius sighed and without asking, he pulled Remus into a fierce hug.

Remus wished it was Rabastan's arms wrapped around him, but he would take whatever comfort he could get from the dog animagus. Even though it might never be enough for him.

 _September_

Rabastan closed his eyes and turned his head as the man screamed. He was a Half-blood, and he was being tortured just because he refused to tell the Dark Lord where his Muggle-born father was.

He swallowed back the vile that he wanted to spew. His mind kept conjuring up images of Remus being tortured for not selling out his own Muggle mother.

It wasn't Remus; it wasn't.

 _'It might be one day,'_ his mind whispered.

He didn't even want to think of that possibility. He wasn't sure he would be able to listen to such horrible screams from his ex-lover's mouth.

 _October_

Remus was in the battle. Through the eyes of his skull mask, Rabastan saw him. He ached to go to him but didn't. He couldn't.

His brother appeared at his side and saw what caught Rabastan's attention.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses and got rid of the Half-blood," Rodolphus sneered.

Rabastan didn't say it was Remus who chose to walk away. What was the point?

 _November_

Remus saw the way Sirius looked at him and for the first time, he understood a little bit of why Sirius had been so against his relationship with Rabastan. It hadn't simply been Rabastan's Slytherin status and the fact he was involved with people of darker leanings.

When Sirius looked at Remus, there was love and lust mixed together in his silver eyes.

Remus felt a bit flushed at being the object of such intense emotions. He was also flattered and a bit aroused by the idea of Sirius Black, a man that could have anyone he wanted, seemed to want Remus.

But still, Remus wasn't ready for a new relationship. Not yet.

Maybe when he was ready to move on from Rabastan and the relationship that had been doomed to fail straight from the beginning, he'd be ready for what Sirius had to offer. And hopefully, Sirius would still be offering it.

 _December_

Rabastan sat alone on a day that should have been celebrated. It was his birthday, but instead of being happy, he was miserable.

He wondered what Remus was doing right then. It was almost a year ago that he and Remus shared their first kiss after months of longing looks. He never thought they'd implode so quickly, and he knew it was his own fault.

At the last battle, he had seen Remus with Black. They seemed closer, and he wondered if they were together now. It would be fast if they were, but Rabastan didn't have any right to be angry if Remus had moved on. He no longer had any claim on his precious werewolf.

He had taken Remus for granted, and because of that, he had broken not only his own heart but also Remus'. He had the best thing in the world and because of his own foolishness, he lost it. He could blame Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Potter, or Black, but truthfully, he had no one to blame but himself.


	32. Suspicions (RemusPercy)

**Title:** Suspicions **  
** **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Percy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 592  
 **Summary:** Percy is suspicious.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flower Picking Season - A4. Peony: (scenario) Catching boyfriend/girlfriend/spouse doing something that LOOKS like an affair but is actually innocent

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition:** Black - Prompt 3 - Word Prompt: Night (moonlight, stars, etc)

 **100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge:** 32\. Villain

 **Alphabet Competition:** Prompt - Bear

* * *

One night, Percy came home from work, only to find his lover bent over something with Sirius. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

Remus quickly jumped off of the couch, an odd expression on his face. "Percy, I wasn't expecting you home so early."

Percy glanced at Sirius who quickly hid something behind his back. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Early? It's after seven."

Remus laughed nervously. "Oh. Right. I guess I lost track of time."

Sirius quickly stood up. "I should get going. See you tomorrow, Moony." He nodded at Percy before he strode over to the fireplace and disappeared through the Floo.

"Tomorrow? You're seeing him tomorrow?"

Remus nodded. "Well, you got that family thing with the Weasleys, so Padfoot and I are going to do something."

"You _could_ come with me," Percy tried.

Remus shook his head. "In your parents' eyes, I'm still the villain that's corrupting their son. They think I'm taking advantage of you."

"The more they see us together, the sooner they'll realize we love each other."

"In time, they'll see it, I agree. But we shouldn't force our relationship on them at every opportunity. That's just going to make them more resistant. Trust me, I know from experience. The more James tried to force Lily to like him with his constant presence, the more she resisted his charms. If he had simply let her be, they might have gotten together before their sixth year."

Percy gave up the argument. Remus was wise, and maybe he was right.

He still had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind about Remus and Sirius, though. He knew they were best friends of course, but they seemed even closer than usual.

This hadn't been the first get together they had, and it always seemed to be when Percy was busy so he couldn't be present. He wondered if there was something more than friendship to their relationship.

A week passed, and Percy was sick and tired of the secret rendezvous between his boyfriend and Sirius. And he decided a confrontation was necessary.

"So, are you planning to break up with me to be with Sirius any time soon? Or do you enjoy having both of us? Does it give you a little thrill two have two men vie for your attention?"

Remus' eyes widened. "You think Sirius and I..."

Percy raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the fact that he couldn't even finish the sentence. "Why shouldn't I? He's seen you more than me lately."

Remus grabbed Percy's hand. "I love you, Perce. I thought you knew that. Why would I want Sirius when I have you?"

Percy swallowed. "If you're not cheating on me, then what's been going on?"

Remus bit his bottom lip. "I've been working on a special surprise for your birthday, with Sirius' help."

"Surprise? What surprise?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's bad enough that you know there's a surprise. I'm not going to _completely_ ruin it by telling you what it is."

Percy looked into Remus' eyes, and there was an odd light in them. "You're angry at me."

"You didn't trust me; of course I'm angry."

"How can I fix it?" Percy asked. He believed Remus' explanation, and he was worried that he might have irreparably damaged their relationship. He couldn't bear it if he lost the man that had stolen his heart.

"I don't know. It will take time," Remus admitted.

"Time? Time that we have, right?" Percy asked hopefully.

Remus allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Right."


	33. Bossy (RemusSirius)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** September Event  
Back to School - (Word) learning

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Slash September  
Character - Sirius (SiriusRemus)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character appreciation - [Trait] Bossy  
Showtime - All I Ask of You (reprise) - (word) Denied

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Sewing 101  
Stage 2 - Common Room / Glaring / No Slytherins

 **HPFC:** 100 Word Prompt Collection  
Prompt - Moth

 **Bossy**

xXx

Remus rolled his eyes, "Don't be a baby."

Sirius pouted. "This is boring. Let's go outside!"

"Not until you finish your Potions essay."

"This is boring!" Sirius whined again.

"Learning can be fun," Remus replied, reclining back against the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius glared petulantly. "I remember when you used to be fun."

"Being hurtful isn't going to make me walk away," Remus said knowingly, pointing at the textbook open before them.

Sirius sighed. "Denied," he muttered.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"It's for your own good." Remus leaned over to peer over Sirius' shoulder as the dark-haired Gryffindor copied from the textbook.

"Bossy," Sirius quipped under his breath.

"You love it when I'm bossy."

Sirius put down his quill and turned his head, staring into soft and kind amber eyes. "Very true. It's kind of a turn on," Sirius whispered huskily.

Remus' cheeks heated against his will. "After you're done."

"I don't think so." Sirius leaned forward, but he didn't completely close the distance. "Come to me," he commanded.

Like a moth to a flame, Remus couldn't help himself and leaned until there was no more space between them.

Thankfully, the common room was empty, and they fell back onto the bed, plush carpet.

Hands caressed and lips kissed. Moans filled the air as they lost themselves in each other.

"I love you," they chorused as they ground their hips together, creating delicious friction despite their clothes.

There were a few minutes of humping each other as their mouths worked overtime.

After they were both completely spent, with their clothes only slightly crooked, Sirius painted, "So much better than Potions."

Remus sat up, fixing his clothes to the beat of his ability. "Come on, Sirius, back to work."

Sirius groaned, and this time, it wasn't from pleasure.

(word count: 305)


	34. No Going Back (RemusRegulus)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** September Event  
Back to School - (Word) exam

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Slash September  
Character - Regulus (RegulusRemus)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character appreciation - [Trait] Bookworm  
Showtime - The Point of No Return - (dialogue) "No going back now."

 **HPFC:** 100 Word Prompt Collection  
Prompt - Flavor

 **No Going Back**

xXx

Remus avoided Regulus' eyes as the Slytherin sat down at the table across from him.

Regulus wasn't to be deterred. "You've been avoiding me. And in the library of _all_ places! I know you don't have any exams coming up."

Remus buried his nose in his book even more.

Regulus wasn't fooled. "I know you're a bookworm at heart, but don't you think you're taking it a little far?"

Remus sighed. Who knew Regulus would be as annoying as his brother. Remus always thought it was Sirius' Gryffindorishness. It must just be a Black trait. "Go away. Please," he added at the last minute, finding it impossible to not be polite.

"Nope." Regulus popped the 'p' in the same way Sirius did.

"I refuse to be your flavor of the month."

Regulus flinched. "I know I've had a lot of boyfriends, but I hardly consider them flavors of the month. We dated, and it didn't work out, so I found someone new."

Remus remained stone-faced. "And now I'm your next target."

"I _like_ you. Is that so hard to believe?"

Remus' shoulders slumped. "Kind of. Considering how much you hate everything Gryffindor."

Regulus stood and came around the table, choosing the chair next to the one Remus currently resided in. "Maybe you're the exception."

Remus' breath hitched in his throat. "Don't look at me like that."

Regulus smirked. "No going back now."

Remus swallowed. "Sirius would hate this."

"Another positive," Regulus murmured.

"I can't resist you," Remus breathed.

"Then stop trying," Regulus ordered before he sealed his lips over the older boy's.

Their kiss was soft and exploratory, nothing like what Remus imagined it would be. After all, Regulus was intense and passionate. Remus didn't mind the surprise, though. In fact, with the way his spine tingled, he could say he really enjoyed it.

Remus pulled back briefly, only for Regulus' lips to come crashing down again, this time with the fiery passion he imagined. His last thought before he succumbed to Regulus completely was, _'I wonder how long we can keep this from Sirius.'_

(word count: 345)


End file.
